onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Donquixote Homing
| affiliation = World Government (Former) | occupation = World Noble (Former) | status = 2 | jva = Manabu Muraji }} Donquixote Homing was the father of Doflamingo and Rosinante. A former World Noble of the Donquixote Family, he withdrew from his position and left Mariejois, in order to live a normal life with his family. He was killed by his ten year old son Doflamingo. Appearance He was a tall man, with light colored curly hair styled in the traditional way of the Celestial Dragons. He sported an impressive mustache, and, unlike his amoral brethren, possessed remarkably kind facial features. He wore the garb typical of a World Noble during his tenure at Mariejois, but switched to ordinary clothing upon renouncing his status, and also lowered his hair from the World Noble's style. His garments became increasingly tattered and dirty whilst living on the run in the North Blue. Personality Unlike the typical World Nobles, Homing did not show any sign of arrogance and viewed himself as a human being, like all normal people. He was humble and wished to live an ordinary life among commoners. He was very protective of his family and loved them very much. He showed signs of courage as he put himself in harm's way in order to protect his children, and pleaded the angry mob to spare them. Because of his benevolence, he was seen as peculiar for a Celestial Dragon, and his compatriots even condemn him for being blasphemous for equaling himself with the rest of humanity. However, after experiencing discrimination by angry victims of the World Nobles, he realized that he was naïve as he had no prior knowledge of the hatred and resentment commoners had towards World Nobles. With his last breath, he apologized to his children for failing them as a father. Relationships Family Homing was shown as a caring and good fatherly figure. His wife loved him enough to follow him into a life among the commoners. Donquixote Doflamingo Donquixote Doflamingo is Homing's first son. Homing cared for him deeply and intended to reeducate him since he was still accustomed to the World Nobles' lifestyle. However, this was a negative turning point for the father-son relationship, as Homing's choice dragged his entire family into a life of persecution and pain, which Doflamingo blamed and cursed his father to this day for. This anger and resentment toward his father would ultimately lead to Doflamingo taking Homing's life. Despite Homing's final apology for ruining his children's lives, it did not stir Doflamingo's sympathies at the very least. Doflamingo's loss of respect for his father would lead him to badmouth the man in front of others, calling Homing stupid and foolish. Donquixote Rosinante Donquixote Rosinante was Homing's second son. Like with Doflamingo, Homing cared deeply for Rosinante as well. Rosinante cared deeply for his father and considered him a kind man. Indeed when Doflamingo was preparing to shoot Homing, Rosinante cried in his father's arms while pleading for his brother not to kill him but to no avail. Rosinante then became traumatized when Doflamingo shot Homing in the back of the head crying non-stop over the incident. He was shocked that his father raised such a monster as his brother. World Nobles }} The World Nobles once treated him with respect, though they were always concerned regarding his differing attitude towards commoners. However, they later grew to despise him for his ideals and were outraged by his viewing himself the same as all human beings. When he turned to them for help, even willing to have just his wife and kids taken back as he did not see why they should suffer for his decision after his resignation, they coldly turned him down as being nothing more than a mere commoner. Abilities and Powers As a World Noble, he could do as he pleased, without facing any consequences. He had tremendous political power and possessed the right to summon a Marine Admiral should he be attacked or think of someone as a threat. He was extremely wealthy and exerted huge political influence over the entire world. When he resigned from his position as a World Noble, he lost all of the above privileges, bringing only a comparatively moderate amount of wealth with him. Coupled with his pampered past and lack of knowledge of prejudice that commoners have towards his heritage, and the loss of the World Government's protection, Homing had a difficult time surviving in North Blue, barely able to gather food to keep himself and sons alive, while left defenseless towards civilians. History Past 33 years before the current storyline, Homing asked to be dismissed from his position as a World Noble. His wish was granted and he was relieved of his status, though the other World Nobles deemed him a traitor for viewing himself the same as all human beings. He moved to an unknown northern country outside of World Government's influence and control with his wife and two sons. Although he was hoping to live a normal and happy life, he was unaware of the hatred the locals had against the World Nobles. Subsequently, he and his family were persecuted by the citizens. His home was burned down and he was forced to flee with his family. As they lived in poverty, they were chased and tortured. Homing called the World Nobles and begged them to help at least his wife and sons, stating that they do not deserve to suffer the consequences for his personal choice. Unfortunately, the World Nobles coldly rejected him, warning him to never call them again; Doflamingo overhead this with silent shock. His wife eventually died and he and his sons continued to receive torturous abuse. However, while Homing begged the citizens to spare his children, and Rosinante begged for death from the pain, the two were shocked when Doflamingo grudgingly cursed their torturers, swearing that he will survive and kill them all in revenge. }} Two years after the family left the Holy Land, Doflamingo was given a pistol by Trebol as a gift for awakening the Haoshoku Haki. Armed with a viable weapon, Doflamingo used it to murder his father to regain his former status as a World Noble. As Doflamingo angrily blamed his father for everything that happened to them for the past two years, Homing's last words were a smiling apology to his sons for failing them as a father. Doflamingo then shot him in the back of his head, ignoring Rosinante's pleading cries for his brother not to kill him. Doflamingo then took his father's head back to Mariejois to appeal for his lost status as a World Noble, which failed as the family has been labelled as traitors. Legacy Although a good man and a good father, the act of withdrawing from his position as a World Noble made his older son hate and resent him for all the extreme hardships that they endured. Doflamingo still holds this resentment to this very day; even offering the man's head did not help Doflamingo reacquire his position, as Homing's actions irreversibly dropped the family's status to commoners. His younger son, however, inherited his kindness and considered him a good man, having his heart broken when Homing died. References Site Navigation ru:Донкихот Хоминг it:Don Quijote Homing fr:Don Quichotte Homing Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:World Nobles Category:Donquixote Family Category:Deceased Characters Category:Flashback Introduction